


Colorscape

by LetoaSai



Series: Cliché's [16]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Color Blindness, Coloring, Father-Son Relationship, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Memory Alteration, Military Academy, Other Worlds, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Riku didn't know why he dreamed in color but only saw in grays while awake. He was just sure his soulmate had something to do with it.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Cliché's [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572022
Comments: 27
Kudos: 100





	Colorscape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do night own Kingdom Hearts 
> 
> cliche prompt- soulmates -colorblind until you meet your soulmate

_Riku?_

_Riku?_

_Are you ..there?_

_Can.. you hear me?_

Riku stared out at nothing, feeling the tide come in over his feet and marveling at the color that stretched on forever. “I can hear you.” 

~

Despite the sweat on his brow and the ache in his shoulders, things were not going well. Riku couldn’t focus even though he didn’t usually have so much trouble. The world was dull, shades of gray that shouldn’t have bothered him and were now the biggest hindrance in his life. 

It should have been a simple matter, he’d done this hundreds of times and he’d long learned all of his classmates tells. It should have taken three jabs, one block and sweep kicking her legs out from under her. 

Instead, Riku caught a sharp slam to his solar plexus, landing him on his ass a second later. 

“Match!” the round was called and he knew he’d lost. Again. 

Fuu stared down at him, angry despite her win. It was her second win against him this month and he’d been accused of letting her win before. 

“Walk it off, Crescent.” 

“Yes, sir.” Riku grunted, dragging himself to his feet despite the numbing pain. The trauma to his nerves had him wanting to lay back down but he had to do as he was told. 

Today’s instructor, guiding the sparring matches was Captain Leonhart. He’d been to war and had practically been a prodigy as a kid. He wasn’t someone Riku wanted to look weak in front of but nothing was going his way lately. 

“C’mon, who’s next. Move your asses.” Leonhart called, arms crossed as he watched over the proceedings with a steely gaze. Most instructors kept notes, but not Leonhart. He’d remember everything he saw when making his report and Riku cringed internally at the thought. He had not made a good showing. 

He returned to his position, trying to rub the pain out of his stomach. 

“What is with you?” Elrena hissed, her arms crossed tightly as if knowing she’d hit him otherwise. 

“Sorry.” Riku sighed, feeling that nagging sense of guilt. He was supposed to be his squad’s leader and he wasn’t feeling like it at the moment. 

Isa stood nearby, expression just as foreboding. “You haven’t won a match in three weeks. You’ve been deteriorating for almost two months. What gives?” 

Riku just shook his head, not sure if they’d understand. Both of them were as colorblind as he was. None of them had come across their soulmate yet, but they didn’t long for the known thrill the way Riku did. They were content until their soulmate appeared before them. Shades of grays were all they knew.

They didn’t share his fears. 

“Tired.” Riku excused lamely. “And Fuu isn’t a pushover.” 

Elrena made a disgusted sound. “Yeah okay, maybe for some but not for you.” She flicked a strand of blond hair over her shoulder and it was as close as she’d come to a compliment. “You’re better than this bullshit. You can not hold the rest of us back.” 

He felt that sucker punch even harder than Fuu’s. 

“Magic combat is this afternoon. Are you going to be able to deal?” Isa asked seriously, a frown almost permanently painted on his face. 

“I’ll deal.” Riku said, visibly trying not to wince. He’d worked hard his entire life. He studied vigorously for his classes and had practiced hand to hand fighting since he was a small child. He’d always excelled in his age group. Only magic training had been beyond his reach. He understood the principles. Magic made sense to him. In theory, he was a natural. In practice, he was average at best. He could create the sparks of magic he needed to get by but he just had no specific aptitude. 

“You better be better than that.” Elrena snapped. “We need your A game, Riku. Not whatever the hell it’s been lately.” 

“Lieutenant Heartilly is instructing today, so you better be.” Isa grumbled, not appearing to be looking forward to it either. “We can’t risk your scores taking more of a hit. I don’t feel like breaking in a new squad leader should you get demoted.” 

That stung a little, but it was short lived when their fourth member arrived. Ienzo was technically a year younger than them, and what he lacked in physical strength, he made up for with astounding intelligence. 

“At least Riku isn’t crippled academically.” Ienzo glowered. “We are having a study session after dinner. Elrena for economics and Isa for philosophy. You don’t get a choice.” 

Both grumbled but he really was their best hope for passing. 

Ienzo pinned Riku with a look. “You’re doing okay but you slipped up on stupid problems on your last calculus test. We’ll review just in case.” 

“Fine.” Riku muttered, knowing it was easier when he didn’t argue. They were fortunate to have someone in their squad who _could_ help them. It was not pleasant when one of their instructors pulled them aside to assign a tutor. 

When he heard the collective grunt from the rest of the students gathered around and heard the current match called to an end, he was sure it had had a painful end. He should have been watching. He should have been analyzing every move and making note of them. He was good at it. He had a mental profile built on nearly all the students in his age range. He knew likes and dislikes. He knew strengths and weaknesses. He never thought it would be his own weaknesses that disrupted his train of thought so badly. 

This match should have been one more set of data to collect, but he just didn’t care. It was dull. The whole damn world was dim and colorless and just plain difficult. The hours he was awake felt like he was wearing weights and he couldn’t stand it. 

A new match started and Riku blinked, having zoned out so completely that he missed the opening move. Everything just blended together. It was almost easier to let his thoughts drift away. He thought about the song that was constantly stuck in his head. It played over and over again as if on repeat but he couldn't real ever hearing any lyrics. It was just a tune, a little song he woke up to every morning. 

“Riku,” Isa was watching him carefully. “Are you sure you’re not...coming down with something? You really haven’t been acting like yourself lately.” 

Riku’s entire body tensed and he forced himself to shake his head. “I appreciate your concern. I’m fine. I will not be a liability on days we’re tested.” 

Isa grunted, and knocked his shoulder into Riku’s. He said nothing more but he didn’t have to. Riku knew his friend was worried and he _did_ appreciate the concern but Isa worrying about him wouldn’t change anything. 

They went to magic combat class and Riku did better in the second half then the first. Of course it helped that he’d burned his hand in the first half and the pain kept him hyper aware of his surroundings after that. He couldn’t risk getting hurt worse. Damn firaga attacks. 

It was how Riku ended up spending the early afternoon with the fifth member of his squad, their medic in training, Naminé. 

“This is like the fifth time.” she commented, no quite scolding but it was close. She held his hands between hers, carefully wrapping it in layers of green healing magic. 

“I know.” He grumbled. “At least i didn’t get called out this time.” 

She hummed faintly. “You aren’t sleeping well recently. What’s got you stressed?” 

Riku couldn’t help the way his brows shot up. “I’m a Sergeant First Class and squad leader at the biggest military academy in the country. You don’t think that creates a little stress?” 

“For everyone else, sure. Riku you used to sleep like a log. You could sleep anywhere and wake up totally refreshed. It’s just been the last several weeks where you’ve been looking dead on your feet.” 

Riku grunted. “I’ve been getting the same amount of sleep.”

“Something else?” She asked, meeting his gaze. 

He felt like he swallowed something sour and that pain in his head threatened to return. If anyone would understand, it was Naminé, he just couldn’t bring himself to talk to her about it. She hadn’t found her soulmate either and saw the world in shades of grey just like he did. Unlike most though, Naminé painted in her spare time. Despite not being able to see in color her artworks were considered masterpieces. So what if the sky was done in pinks and the hills were done in purples? 

People loved them anyway. Without being able to see color, she created a vivid world anyway. She would understand, or at least politely listen to any color related problems, but he couldn’t bring himself to talk about it. 

“Dunno.” He swallowed. “Maybe i’m just not sleeping deep enough anymore.” 

She hummed again and patted his hand. “All done. You really have to take better care of yourself. If this is what happens during training, i hate to think of what would happen during the real deal.” 

“You and me both.” He’d worked hard to keep his record spotless and it only took a few weeks to ruin it completely. 

He stretched his hand out, wiggling his fingers and trying to get the feeling to return in his hand again. “Thanks for this.” 

Her gentle smile returned. “It’s what i’m here for.” 

Riku returned her smile and was grateful to have a medic in training on his team but he was sure he was using her skills a little too much. He’d have been able to hide things a little better on his own if he were competent with healing magic but beyond a scrape, he was helpless. The burns were beyond him. 

He’d have to get used to carrying potions around with him. 

“Crescent!” 

Riku’s attention jerked up to Captain Strife and fought the urge to wince. Captain Strife had been one of the youngest cadets to be trained by the General years prior. He’d been in the Generals own platoon until meeting Captain Leonhart and color blossomed between them. 

“Sir.” Riku stood at attention, Naminé did the same despite not being the one addressed. 

Captain Strife nodded to the opposite building with a head. “Main office wants you. Now.” 

“Yes, sir.” Riku said, bidding Naminé a quick goodbye before moving his ass. He didn’t know what the main office would want him but he couldn’t imagine it was for any good reasons. 

He also didn’t know why someone was sent to find him instead of his name just being called over the PA system. 

If this was meant to be a private meeting then he really was in trouble. 

He paused to make sure his uniform was straight and that his cell phone was on silent before entering the administration building. Thanks to Naminé’s healing he was going in there clean of any bandages and he was immensely grateful for that. That would have been just one more mark against him aesthetically. 

Riku didn’t dilly dally, having learned at a young age that if you were in trouble, it was better to face it head on then procrastinate and get in even more trouble. He knocked on the door to the main office and didn’t even have to introduce himself before the secretary gave him a wary smile and gestured to the Headmaster's office. 

“Go on in, hun.” 

He mumbled a polite thank you and wondered what the hell he’d done beyond not performing his best. There had been no fights outside of sparring classes and no one in his squad had fucked up lately. 

He opened the door, expecting to see the Headmaster, Colonel Eraqus. Instead sitting behind the desk reading some sort of report was the silver General himself. Sephiroth. Fuck. 

Riku managed to shut the door before saluting and he remained that way until he was vaguely gestured to come in, the General never taking his eyes off what he was reading. He stood at attention in front of the desk and the longer the silence went on, the more nervous he got. The grays around the room started swirling together and he started doing slow breathing exercises to prevent his panic from getting out of control. 

“Sergeant First Class, Riku Crescent. Sit.” Sephiroth finally looked up and nodded to one of the chairs across the desk.

Riku did not wait to be asked a second time. 

“You know i am busy, yes?” 

Riku didn’t answer because it was obviously rhetorical. 

“I have a dozen platoons out on missions. Two special ops teams. A local terrorist group on surveillance and all of that is on top of making sure President Shinra doesn’t do something stupid with an ally i’ve already acquired.” 

Riku gave a grunt of agreement and nothing more. Just proving he was listening. 

“Checks at the academy should be routine and moral boosting. They should be simple and leave me time to get some work done.” Sephiroth dropped his report and pinned Riku with a stare. “Instead within the first hour of my arrival i had no less than three instructors ask to speak with me privately. All concerned with the deteriorating performance from a prized student. You.” 

Riku swallowed and said nothing. He would say nothing until spoken to. 

“I expected perhaps you were having difficulty accessing your magic again but instead i find you struggling in your combat classes? Your loss this morning was not only quick it was humiliating for a squad leader.” 

Riku felt the blood drain from his face. The General had seen his loss against Fuu. His world really was crumbling under his feet. 

“Is that the behavior of a squad leader? Well?” 

“No, sir.” 

“It is unacceptable.” His gaze hardened. “It is an embarrassment. To you. To this school. To me. Is that how you will present yourself?”

“No, sir.” 

He was slowly slipping into a glower. “Then, i find out that this has been a regular lapse for the last several weeks. Do i need to pull you from duty? Do you need to be demoted to a lesser rank? Does someone more qualified need to take your place?” 

Riku could feel the disappointment and the bile rising up his throat made him worry he’d actually throw up. 

“No, sir. I’ve…” 

“What?” Sephiroth nearly snapped. “You’ve what?” 

“I’ve been distracted.” He said dryly. “It will not happen again, sir.”

“That is what we will determine. I have no choice but to put you on a probation period. If you can not get your shit together but the time you are tested again, your rank will be altered and someone more capable will be put in charge of your team. You will have one month to prove your worth. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“What?” 

“Yes, sir! I will not fail the next exams.” 

“Good. Get out.” 

Riku stood, saluted quickly and turned back to the door. He wanted to run. He wanted to run and hide his shame and feel a disoriented failure in peace. He got as far as touching the doorknob before pausing. His hands were shaking and he was feeling so out of place. 

Anxiety had never truly tried to take him out before but he was suddenly so sure he was headed for an anxiety attack. He turned back around slowly and shuffled towards the desk. He stood in front of the Generals glare and knew he already looked defeated when he started pulling off his pins. 

Sephiroth only watched as Riku took off every piece he wore that showcased his rank. Every pin was placed gently on the desk and he removed his jacket that donned his rank on his sleeves. 

“Can we talk?” he asked softly. 

Sephiroth stared at him for a moment, and stood. Like Riku he pulled off his jacket which denoted his own rank and laid it across the borrowed desk. He went as far as rounding the desk itself to take a seat while gesturing for Riku to take the one beside him. 

“Well then…” Sephiroth’s voice had changed. His posture had changed. “What is all this about?” 

Riku collapsed back into the chair and finally let out the ragged breath he’d been holding in. He knew Sephiroth could already see him shaking. With a dry tone, already cracked, Riku leaned forward to rest his face against his hand. “Dad…” 

When the ranks came off, Sephiroth was no longer his General, but his father. A father who loved his son very much but did not allow favoritism in their day to day. When Riku started at the academy, Sephiroth had promised that the ranks could come off when they needed to. 

Sephiroth reached out to hold onto his wrist. “What’s wrong?” His voice was kind and few people ever heard it. “Are you sick? This isn’t just about your scores i take it…” 

Riku breathed in slowly and fought off the tears. That damn song was stuck in his head again. “I… How do you know if your soulmate is dead?” It was such a bitter question. When soulmates met, they were able to see in color for the first time. Should that soulmate die, the color left with them. It was an awful reminder that their soulmate was gone. There were however, rare occasions, where a second soulmate was found. 

Riku's mother had been Sephiroth's soulmate. When she passed away in an accident, Sephiroth knew despite being away at the time. His vision had returned to grays. To his credit, he pulled himself back together to be there for Riku who was still so small at the time. It was nearly eight years later that he met Zack and was once again, blessed with a colored sight, much to both of their surprise. 

Whatever Sephiroth had been expecting Riku to ask, that wasn’t it. His eyes widened a fraction and he slid his chair closer as if suspecting he was going to need to be in a more foreign, comforting mode. “Why do you ask this?” he asked quietly. It made sense. Soulmates were serious business and that would be enough to throw anyone off their game. “Have you met them?” 

“I…” Riku shook his head. “I’ve been dreaming…”

“Yes...” his father said cautiously. 

“In color.” Riku said. “I’ve been dreaming in color.” 

Sephiroth’s brows furrowed. “I see why you may find that jarring, but a dream is a dream. You may merely be interpreting what you are seeing as color.” 

Riku was shaking his head back and forth. “No. No, dad. Listen.” his voice cracked again. “It’s color. It’s real. I know it is. It’s vibrant and real and i never knew so many colors existed. It’s not just primary colors. It’s not just nine or ten colors taking over the grays. It’s thousands of colors. It’s so much and it’s beautiful and then i wake up and… and everything is gray. It’s dull and cloudy and i just can’t _see_ anymore.” 

He was breathing harder and was afraid he really was headed for a breakdown. “The first time i doubted it. I thought, maybe i didn’t remember my dream well enough or something. But every night i dream in color. I hear a voice and i dream bathed in shades i never knew before. Then i wake and i’m alone and everything is muddled again. The back and forth… the back and forth…” It was enough to drive anyone to insanity. 

Sephiroth’s hand slid up his arm to squeeze his shoulder. “Take a deep breath. Get your breathing under control.” 

Riku did as he was told. Angrily wiping away the tear that had nerve enough to escape. They sat in silence, Sephiroph’s hand on him a weighty reminder that he wasn’t alone. His dad was there, and wasn’t immediately dismissing him. 

“Sorry.” Riku whispered. 

“Hush.” Sephiroth said instead. “You mentioned a voice?” 

Riku nodded. “The dreams get hazy after i wake up but i don’t think i’ve ever seen the person speaking. He just talks to me.”

“What do you talk about?” 

“It’s… like a bad connection. He asks how i am. Asks where i am. Asks if i can hear him. I can, i’m just not always sure if he can hear me back. I can hear him calling out to me. I don’t know what it is, but beyond my vision, i wake up unsettled. Worried. Every morning i expect to be handed terrible news and i just don’t know what to do anymore.” 

He glanced up, meeting his father's gaze. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, i haven’t been intentionally trying to fuck up. I’m just so...worried about a voice in my head. Then i can’t fucking see because everything is gray and it’s… dad, it’s not supposed to be.” He swallowed nervously again. “I’m not trying to lose my squad.” 

Sephiroth hummed and smoothed back Riku’s hair. “I was sure something had to have been bothering you. Your teachers seemed sure of it too.” 

“You think i’m crazy?” 

“No.” Sephiroth said easily, “But i’m not sure what you’re dreaming either. I’ve never heard of someone being able to dream in color who hasn’t already met their soulmate. I see no reason for you to jump to conclusions and think them dead.” 

That, oddly made him feel a little better. There was still hope in unraveling this. If anyone would have that kind of information, surely his father would. 

“Okay.” he muttered, rubbing at his eyes. “I just wake up and the world is all wrong. I don’t mean to make excuses, i just-” 

“Riku.” Sephiroth interrupted him quietly. “As your General, i do not accept excuses. As your father, i fully understand that not everything is within your control. I’m sorry you’ve had such a hard few weeks.” 

Riku slumped to the side and hugged his father, forcing down the urge to cry like a child. “I really am...dreaming in color.” 

Sephiroth rubbed his back and sighed, “I want you to take the rest of the evening off. Go to dinner, then go to bed. See if you can get some real rest. If you hear the voice again, well, ask them questions. Maybe they can hear you too.” 

Riku straightened slowly, wiping his face again. “You think that will work?” 

“I think it’s worth trying. I will make a few calls. See if anyone i know has ever heard of such a thing. Focus on getting good sleep either way. You need to take better care of yourself.” 

“Okay. I’ll do that.” Riku said, feeling a little more grounded with a plan. He’d talk to the voice if he could. He didn’t always feel like he had control of his dreams but like his dad said, it was worth trying. “I’m sorry if i worried you.” 

Sephiroth smiled faintly. “Worrying about you is one of my many jobs and one i actually care for.” He squeezed his shoulder again. “Now go to dinner. I will be here a few days. Call me if you want to talk again.” 

That managed to pull a smile from Riku. “Will do, dad. Thanks.” he got up, grabbing his jacket and his pins. He felt...better. “Maybe more sleep will help.”

Sephiroth chuckled. “I will expect a dream report then to see how you are.” 

Riku snorted. “Okay.” When Sephiroth stood he hugged his father once more. “Thanks.” he repeated quietly, getting a light hug in return. Sephiroth was always afraid he’d hug him too hard or something. 

“I’m always here when you need me.” 

Riku nodded, feeling both steady and tired. “I’ll check in tomorrow.” 

“Do.” Sephiroth agreed. 

Riku walked out, sliding his jacket back on and shoving his pins in his pockets for now. Dinner sounded good, early bed sounded better. He’d just have to tell Ienzo he’d be missing their study group. 

~~

~~

_Riku?_

_...Riku?_

Riku sat on a little beach he’d never been to outside of his dreams. He loved it though and didn’t mind getting sand all over his uniform or letting the tide run over his feet and drench his pants. The sky made it all more than worth it. 

_Can you ..hear me?_

“I can hear you.” Riku said, tipping his head back, watching the clouds roll past. So many colors...“Who are you?” 

He heard laughter, the soft sound almost touching his face. 

_Ri..ku!_

“Where are you?” He tried. 

There was a pause as the laughter faded. 

_I dunno._

“Don’t you?”

_I’m falling._

Riku frowned. “Falling?” 

_For a while.. now. Don't you r..remember? It’s.. a little scary._

For whatever reason, the traces of fear in the voice made Riku’s heart ache. “Why are you falling?” 

_I dove._

“Dove where? What does that mean?” He hesitated. “Can you see in color?”

That laughter returned. _Riku! You’ve… asked that… before._

“Have i?” 

_I mi...miss you Riku._

“Who are you!” Riku called. “Tell me!” 

_I’m...falling Riku._

Riku stood, looking around frantically and finally shifted his attention back up at the sky. “I don’t know what that means! Where are you!?” 

_Can’t s..slow down. Catch me!_

“Wait, what!?”

Riku jerked awake with his alarm, all of the color seeping out of his gaze until everything turned gray again. His heart thrashed against his chest in a panic and he was surprised he didn’t find himself sprawled out on the floor. 

The urge to throw up was huge, he laid back in bed, his palms pressed against his eyes. It was dark, the color was all wrong. Someone was falling and he didn’t know what to do. He was either crazy, or someone was about to have a hard landing. That song suddenly sounded so melancholy. 

~

He’d gotten dressed and didn’t wait for the rest of his squad the way he usually would have. Nearly running passed Isa in the hall had assured him that they wouldn’t wait for him before heading to breakfast but he noted the worried look on his friend's face. 

He didn’t want breakfast, and he was so jittery that he had no intention of going into his classes today. He left the dorms and crossed the campus to the administration building without anyone getting in his way. He either looked determined or crazy and he didn’t want to think about which one. 

As he walked in, the secretary herself look like she’d only just arrived minutes before. She looked up at Riku in surprise but didn’t dwell on his presence. 

“Can i help y-”

“Is the General in yet?” He asked, voice sounding like gravel.

She shook her head. “No. He’s not expected for another fifteen minutes at least.” 

“I’ll wait.” he said, bypassing her completely and walking into the headmasters office. 

“Hey, wait a moment!” 

He shut the door behind him and was sure he was going to be sick. Everything was so dark and it just didn’t look right. Riku peered out the window and could seen the sunrise still lifting into the sky. It should have been a hundred colors but it was all muted misery and he couldn’t stand to look at it anymore. 

In the corner of the office was a small couch. Riku didn’t know why because he couldn’t imagine many people lounging in here while the headmaster worked but that wasn’t his business. Hell, maybe the headmaster used it for naps. He wasn’t stupid enough to run his mouth and ask. Though he evidently was stupid enough to barge in first thing in the morning. 

He lowered himself on the couch, his head hanging low. It was several minutes before he even brought his hands up to support his head. He’d never been so heavily burdened with the feeling of failure before. Someone was falling and he wasn’t going to be able to do anything about it. Letting that voice down wasn’t an option but it was all he’d been doing. The traces of fear he remembered from their voice ate at him slowly. 

Forget losing his squad, he’d get expelled soon. He couldn’t concentrate like this and his ability would only suffer for it. 

A hand on his shoulder had him gasping painfully hard. He’d been so wrapped up in his own turmoil that he hadn’t even heard the door open. 

“Riku…” Sephiroth said, tone frighteningly gentle and filled with sympathy. Riku didn’t want that. He was afraid of that. His father sat beside him, hand still resting against him. “You’re crying.” 

“I’m not.” Riku said thickly, but he was. He hadn’t even realized it and shakily tried to scrub his face clean to hide it. 

“Alright.” Sephiroth said, letting him keep his delusion but he rubbed small circles on his back. “Another dream?” 

It took Riku a moment to swallow his tears and get himself in line. “Color.” He confirmed. “He’s scared.” He never said he was but Riku _knew_. “He says he’s falling. What the fuck am i supposed to do with that?!” He knew he was borderline hysterical when Sephiroth dragged him closer to hug him. 

“You must take a deep breath.” Sephiroth said, doing so himself and Riku almost had to mimic him. “More sleep didn’t seem to be the answer, but he could hear you?” 

Riku took another slow breath and nodded, his face against hist fathers shoulder. “He made it sound like...like i’ve asked all those questions before. Maybe i have and couldn’t remember the dream.” He swallowed. “I’ve never felt this horrible sense of foreboding before. He’s falling…” 

He didn’t know why he was in such a panic, but it wasn’t something that could be faked and Sephiroth was seeing that for himself first hand. 

In anyone else it might have been considered a medical emergency but all Sephiroth did was excuse him from classes for the day. 

“Dad, i’m not crazy.” he whispered, aware that that was exactly what a crazy person would say. “I swear...I swear…”

“You are going to sit here, and compose yourself.” Sephiroth said, a little more firmly as he pulled away from the hug that had evidently lasted much longer then Riku realized judging by the amount of light in the room. “Then we will puzzle out a few things.” 

Riku nodded, still shaking but something about Sephiroth taking him seriously, put him at ease. It was fortunate his father was even around. He wasn’t likely to receive any coddling from his instructors. 

“First i would like to determine what changed since yesterday.” Sephiroth said, voice reasonable and Riku had to assume he at least looked better for his father to proceed. 

“Changed?” Riku asked, voice rough as he glanced up at his father.

Sephiroth nodded once. “Yesterday you showed signs of stress, but you were holding yourself together. Today you are exhibiting more signs of trauma and panic.” He shoved Riku’s hair out of his face. “You are a mess. What happened?” 

He didn’t know. Riku stared at his hands and tried to put the pieces together himself. He came up with very little. “I don’t know. I’ve…” he hesitated. “I know i’ve heard that voice for weeks. I know i’ve talked to him before but i can’t remember most of our interactions. Maybe it’s because i remember this one so clearly. Maybe it’s because i can feel how scared he is. He’s depending on me for something and i don’t know what to do.” His hands were shaking. “He needs me and i don’t understand what i’m supposed to do.” 

“Spend some time in here. Relax for a while and see if the unease will settle.” Sephiroth said. “I have something for you to do. A small experiment of sorts.” 

“Experiment?” Riku muttered, watching as his father grabbed his bag that had been dropped on the floor at some point. He pulled out several items, none of which most people would ever expect the Silver General to keep on his person at any given time. 

There were a number of children's coloring books and all kinds of crayons and colored pencils. 

“Um?” 

“Here.” Sephiroth tossed him two different coloring books. “You are going to pick a page to color.”

Riku frowned a little. “You don’t believe me?” 

Sephiroth shook his head. “Riku, this is not about whether or not i believe you. This is about me seeing through your eyes. You say you’ve seen colors, you know colors, then show me. Show me how you’ve seen things while you dream.” 

He nodded shyly, he wasn't much of an artist but that was probably why he was given the coloring books. Sephiroth wasn’t asking him to draw, just color.

The first book was filled with cartoon characters he vaguely recognized and the second were of flowers and landscapes. His father wasn’t rushing him, so he took his time flipping through all the pictures. He’d been thinking at trying his hand at one of the intricate flowers before the page turned and landed on a beach scene. 

He knew what he wanted in that moment. 

He folded his legs up under him and rested the coloring book on his lap. He rifled through all of the materials and settled on using the colored pencils. There were dozens of them and he could read the names of each color printed on the side of each one. 

Fortunately, all of these were the actual name of a color. They weren’t just obscure names like 'morning mist' that he’d have to puzzle out what shade it could possibly be. 

He’d learned from color sighted people that even they didn’t know that kind of shit either. With everything spread out around him he started coloring and Sephiroth left him to it. He redesigned the picture to be the beach from his dreams. 

The circle in the sky that was meant to be the sun what altered to be the moon. Riku shifted through each color, attempting to make the craters on the moon and recreate the glow it gave off. The sky started off dark at the top, blacks and blues and purples. He attempted to blend them together though he wasn’t sure how successful he was. The colors drifted into pinks and oranges and red of a sunset. 

If there was one thing he remembered from his dreams, it was the beautiful sunsets of a thousand colors. He wasn’t sure there was anything else he could attempt in as great a detail. 

It felt like it took hours, mostly because he kept setting his pencils down and losing them. It meant he had to pick up all of them to read the names to search for the ones he was looking for again. 

At some point, a pastry and cup of coffee were set down next to him. His usual hyper awareness was lacking and must have been noticeable if Sephiroth was babying him. 

The ocean was trickier to get right. There were so many swirling colors. When he was little and learning colors he couldn’t see, things were simpler. 

The sky was blue. The ocean was blue. Trees were green. Snow was white. It was accurate in a factual kind of way but wrong every other way. 

The ocean wasn’t just blue. It was a dozen shades of blues and greens and blacks and whites. The way those colors changed when the sun hit them opened up so many possibilities. People with gray sight truly had no idea what they were missing out on. 

He colored the tree and realized halfway through he was coloring it wrong. He was using daytime colors instead of sunset colors. He needed the darker colors on the one side. 

He was less clear on the sand. Most of his attention had been on the sky and he felt like he hardly ever looked down. Still he tried to shade it right all the same, picking at least two colors to try to blend together. 

The only other thing that came to mind were the fruits in the trees. They weren’t in the picture but even he could draw a star shaped fruit in the trees. He thought it added something to the scene though he couldn’t remember which dream he’d even seen the things in. Maybe they weren’t real, but that wasn’t exactly what he was being graded on. 

Riku paused to eat, looking at his picture hopelessly and wondering if it was a mess or not. It all combined into different shades of gray and half the time, one blended in so well with the one next to it that he had to double check the names on the pencils to make sure he really had swapped them out like he thought he did. 

“Are you finished?” 

He looked up at his father who had moved to the desk at some point to get some of his own work done. 

“I dunno. It was easier when there was more white on the paper and now i’m afraid i’ve just made a mess.” 

Sephiroth hummed once, finishing what he was doing before getting up. He returned to sit at Riku’s side, shoving the pencils out of his way and looking over at Riku’s drawing. He plucked the coloring book right out of his hands and stared at the little beach scene and Riku’s nervousness returned. 

“I don’t know the names of every color.” Riku muttered. “And i probably should have stayed in the lines more. Didn’t help that i was trying to draw a memory in grays.” 

“Riku.” Sephiroth said, cutting him off. “You know i hate excuses.” 

“Sorry, sir.” Riku muttered. 

“Riku.” Sephiroth said, dropping the coloring book back down on his lap. “Considering you aren’t color sighted, it’s lovely. This truly does prove to me that you’ve been dreaming in color. Sunsets are not easy.” 

“Really?” Riku stared down at this dull looking picture. “It worked out?” 

Sephiroth grunted his agreement. “An odd choice…”

Riku glanced up at him. “What? I often dream of a beach.” 

“No, this.” He pointed to the star shaped fruit. 

“Mm, i must have seen them somewhere.” 

“I find that hard to believe. It is a paopu. Native to islands and expensive because they don’t export them often. What is striking is their color.” 

“Did i get them wrong?” 

His father shook his head once. “Not precisely. They’re yellow, yes, but you added touches of green to yours.” He tapped the points of the star. “I can’t seem to think of a plausible reason for you to know what they look like when they aren’t fully ripe.” 

Riku hesitated. “That’s just what they looked like in the dream.” But he was frowning. “Not ripe. That sounds familiar.” 

“Regardless.” Sephiroth mused. “It is a small detail but one people don’t consider when color blind. You have convinced me.” 

It was a relief, but he didn’t know what would happen next. “Did any of your contacts have any ideas?” 

“Genesis suggested the coloring.” Sephiroth said, actually pulling out his phone to take a picture of Riku's drawing. He’d likely send that to Genesis as proof. “Cloud’s friend offered an interesting point of view. The medic.” 

“Aerith.” Riku said softly as if Sephiroth actually needed help recalling her name. 

“Yes, yes. She wonders if it could be related to your depleting magic. You were reasonably on point as a child but it’s dwindled over the years.”

Riku frowned. “Like my magic is being directed to dreaming in color rather than something useful?” 

Sephiroth shrugged. “Merely a hypothesis to consider. Cloud himself believes you’ve perhaps been visiting the dream realm. The dreamscape, he said." 

“That’s a myth though.” 

“Perhaps so. There are just as many who believe it’s real as those who believe it’s nonsense.” Sephiroth explained. 

Riku reached up to rub at his eyes, feeling exhausted. “I don’t know about any of that. I don’t feel like i often remember my dreams.” 

Sephiroth was quiet a long moment, feeling out the mood of the room. Riku was tired and grumpy and borderline scared. “Bats.” 

“Huh?” 

He shrugged a little again. “When you were little, you dreamed of bats. You had a special name for them and said they were your favorite thing to dream of.” 

Riku blinked, oddly embarrassed. “I don’t remember that.” 

“You were very small.” Sephiroth agreed. “Why don’t you color more, see if there is more that jumps out at you.” 

“Yeah.” Riku muttered. “Okay.” 

He picked a new picture, one a little more simple and got to work. It was almost strange that Sephiroth remained seated beside him. Maybe he wanted to watch. Maybe he was actually more worried than Riku suspected.

He continued texting with Genesis and Riku was able to sneak a peek or two. He was refusing to believe anyone color blind had colored the picture and Sehoiroth was assuring him that he had eyes on Riku the whole time he worked on it.

Riku worked on a picture of a tree for the better part of forty-five minutes before his migraine picked up and his eyes grew heavy. He knew he was really pulling out all of his fathers sympathies when he rested his head against Sephiroth’s shoulder and was scolded for acting like a child. 

He really rather liked spending time with his father rather than just the General. He didn’t even know he’d fallen asleep until he was back on the beach, walking along the shore. The only thing strange this time was the fact that he was wearing his fathers General jacket. 

This sun was high and the waves were crashing. He didn’t know what made him look but the star shaped fruits in the tree were there, a little more yellow than green this time but still bathed in sunlight. 

“Hello?” he called hesitantly. It was quiet for so long he wasn’t sure he’d get an answer, but the voice returned softly. 

_Riku?_

“Tell me what to do!” he yelled instantly, frustration spilling out. “I don’t understand! Tell me what to do!” 

_Riku.._

“I know you’re there. I know you’re real!” His voice broke. The voice had to be real. “Tell me!” 

_I’m scared…_

“But i’m here!” Riku pleaded. “Don’t be scared, just tell me what to do!” 

There was just a hint of soft laughter. 

_Ri..ku.. You’re al..ways there for m..me._

Riku looked around, frantic again. Did the world have no other clues? “Are you still falling?!” He couldn’t help but shout. 

_Yes. Not for much..longer. Ready?_

“Please…” Riku felt helpless. “Please, i don’t want you to fall and have an awful landing just because i’m an idiot.” 

_Catch me! Can..’t slow down._

“Where!” 

He stared up at the sky when he saw movement. He was expecting a person but it was...a bat? A strangely colored...pink and yellow bat… 

“Where?...” 

_RIKU!_

~  
Riku gasped awake, trying to get to his feet even with Sephiroth’s hand on his shoulder holding him down. 

He was _falling_! Riku had to do something and do it fast. 

“Seph, his eyes…” 

Riku barely gave any notice to Captain Strife and Leonhart both being in the room. He didn't know how long he'd been sleeping. It didn’t matter. None of that mattered. 

“They’re like a rainbow.” Cloud said. 

“Shifting to purple.” Squall agreed. 

Sephiroth grabbed Riku by his face and forced eye contact, taking a look for himself despite the way Riku struggled. “Riku, enough. What happened?” 

“He’s falling!” Riku said in a panic. “Dad, he’s falling!” 

“Who is?” Sephiroth asked. 

“From where?” Squall asked right after, arms crossed. He’d been ready to call the whole thing bullshit but it was hard to argue the magic swirling in his eyes. 

“From…” Riku shook his head. He didn’t know. “The dreamscape.” It popped out of his mouth before he even understood what he was saying. 

“Riku, sit.” Sephiroth said again. 

“No! No, i can’t. I can’t, he’s falling. He’s falling too fast and can’t stop.” Riku was breathing hard, suddenly realizing he was running out of time. He pulled away, Sephiroth let him pull away more likely, and he went to the window. He wasn’t sure why but it made sense. He wouldn’t be falling _inside_. 

“That sigil…” Cloud said. 

“Riku.” Sephiroth snapped. “What the fuck is on your back?” 

Riku breathed out shaking, something like an anxiety attack taking over. He looked over his shoulder and could see. “What?” 

Squall was looking at Cloud, suspicion in his eyes. “You’ve seen it before?” 

“When i spent that week in a coma.” Cloud nodded.

“What are you talking about?” Riku asked, almost yelping when Sephiroth grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back to the office door where a mirror hung. 

“What is this?” His father asked again and when turned to see a mark stained into his uniform shirt. He stared, the curved lines so familiar. 

“It’s a sigil in the dreamscape.” Cloud explained quietly. 

Riku’s eyes dilated, the mark growing so hot against his back that he knew it was burning into his skin. “Dream eater…” He whispered, a rush of memories and a lifetime of dreams hitting him all at once. 

He said he _dove_. 

He said he was _falling_. 

Riku’s breath caught in his throat, something becoming quite clear to him. He could hear ringing in his ears that sounded like laughter that blended into a song only his heart could make. 

“SORA!” Riku ran towards the windows, teleporting outside of them in an explosion of magic he hadn’t had the day before. He couldn’t miss. He couldn’t let Sora land. Everything was heavier in the waking world compared to the dreamscape and Sora wasn’t ready for it. If he was falling so fast he couldn't stop than landing would break his little body.

Riku was on the move, hardly know which direction he was going. The academy itself was huge and it was coupled right along side an active military barracks for soldiers already trained. There were literally thousands of people nearby and there was no telling where Sora would appear. It made sense he would be near Riku but that left and awfully big range. 

He threw his hands out, feeling small tears in the air around him before half a dozen pink and yellow bats appeared with a delighted cry. They circled around him, all chittering happily. “Find him!” 

Each started flying off in a different direction without being told again. They were quite high in the sky and had no qualms about quickly zooming around the base. People were bound to notice and he just didn't care. One by one his bats started coming together in a point that gave him all the direction he needed. Riku gave chase, teleporting after them in short bursts to not waste time. There was a trail used for drills, it was half grassy knoll and half woods but Sora had all the luck to not simply crash into a building.

Riku's feet felt light beneath him and the exhaustion melted away. He had a purpose. He was here on time. 

He understood. 

Riku looked up, seeing the brightest damn light in the sky slowly appear in a bundle before inevitably dropping to the ground. It was thousands of feet up but that didn’t matter when plummeting down to the planet. 

He threw his hands up, feeling a dangerous surplus of magic. “Zero graviga!” Each of his komory bats cast the same, the falling bundle of light floating up into the air before drifting down at a much slower pace. It gave Riku the time he needed to get closer despite his terror of how things could have gone very wrong. 

His bats flew around the light, guarding it as it floated to the ground and Riku stood beneath to catch him. 

“You absolute idiot.” Riku muttered, a second before a weight dropped into his arms. He was met with the bluest eyes in the world. The most beautiful, bluest eyes in the world and Riku didn’t just think that because he could see them. 

As their eyes met, color filled Riku’s vision for the first time while awake. 

“Riku…” Sora looked up at him with the brightest smile. “You caught me!” He laughed, the enormous wings on his back shaking out, stiff from nonuse. They likely weren’t able to work correctly after Sora dove from one world into another. 

Riku collapsed to his knees, hugging Sora like his life depended on it. “Stupid, stupid, stupid.” 

“I found you.” Sora grinned like he was the triumphant one. He wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck and squeezed him tight. “I found you!” 

Riku fell back to sit, holding Sora in his lap and cupping his face to brush their mouths together. He’d been dreaming of Sora his whole life, things had just faded away once he woke up again. “What are you doing here? You can’t be here. You're supposed to-” 

“But i am. I am here.” 

“You’re a dream idol, Sora!” Riku hissed, crushing Sora against him anyway like letting go would be offensive. 

“I’m not the only one. There are others. They won’t miss me.” Sora actually laughed, shaking out his beautiful wings again that glimmered with a pearlescent gleam. “Besides! I belong with my dream eater, don’t you think?” 

Riku heaved a sigh, tension leaving him as a small tentative smile took over. “What if i had dropped you?” 

“You never have before.” Sora looked pleased, but there was a small tremor in his light frame that betrayed his own worry over the same thing.

“You scared the hell out of me.” Riku whispered, holding Sora against his chest and rubbing the spot just under his wings that had them flapping. 

“I’m sorry.” Sora said, cupping Riku’s face this time and pecking their lips together. “Having you part time wasn’t enough. I wanted to be with my dream eater like i’m supposed to be. If that means coming to your world, then i’ll live here now.” 

“You make it sound so easy.” 

“You make it sound so difficult. The hard part is over.” Sora said, playing with Riku’s hair and giggling when his eyes turned from purple to pink. “Oooh, you looove me.”

“Shut it.” Riku smirked, hating how his eyes betrayed everything when his dream eater magic was activated. 

“No.” Sora laughed, stealing another kiss. “It’s been so long, Riku.” 

Riku breathed out a relieved sigh. “I’ve missed you…” 

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck and buried his face against his shoulder. “I’ve missed you too. I’m sorry i scared you. I really am. I just had to come and i should have realized you wouldn’t remember once you woke up.” 

“No, i never…” Riku paused, the thought swirling around in his head. He’d been dreaming of Sora damn near his entire life. He’d dropped into the dreamscape for years, but once he woke up it all faded as easily as a dream. “I remember now. Why do i remember now?” He remembered an entire childhood playing with Sora. 

“Cause i’m here now, silly.” Sora snorted. “Your memories aren’t connected to dreaming, they’re connected to me!” 

Riku chuckled, this was going to be interesting for sure. He felt almost like two different people. Sergeant First Class Riku Crescent, Son of the silver General Sephiroth Crescent and Riku loyal dream eater and protector of the dream idol of light, Sora. He’d have to find a happy medium somewhere. 

“Riku.” 

His head shot up, watching his father approach with Captain Strife and Captain Leonhart. “Dad, um…” He'd forgotten he'd just run off on them.

Sora gasped and looked up. “Dad? You’re Riku’s dad?” His heavy wings lifted and he floated off Riku’s lap. In a snap he was in front of Sephiroth, no fear in his eyes. “It’s so nice to meet you! I’ve only seen you in memories! I’m Sora!” he drifted back down to his feet and nearly fell, not used to the gravity. 

Riku was just there, an arm going around Sora’s waist to support him. “Easy. You might have to learn to walk here.” 

“Yeah, everything’s heavy.” Sora agreed. “But that’s okay cause you’re here! This is exciting!” Riku helped him stand on his own and Sora’s attention rounded back onto the three men. He did not notice the way they stared at him. “This place feels big, but big in a different way from what i’m used to. You should visit the dreamscape some time, i bet you’d like it!” his attention hovered on Cloud. “Oh, you’ve been!” 

“Sora.” Riku pressed his fingers just under Sora’s wings, making them flap and causing Sora to laugh before Riku reached around to covered Sora’s mouth with his other hand. “Breathe, Sora. Sorry, dad. Sora likes to talk when he’s excited and he’s...very excited.” 

He trailed off, staring up at his dad. He knew in theory why his father was the silver General, they both had silver hair and he’d seen himself in the dreamscape often enough. Still, there was something about staring up at his father and being able to see him in color for the first time. 

“Oh.” he mumbled. “I thought… our eyes would be the same color, but they’re not.” 

Sephiroth’s looked a little taken aback but recovered quickly. “No. Not a match.” 

“You have very nice eyes though.” Sora said, pushing Riku’s hand away. He tried to compose himself a little but his wings kept twitching in delight. 

Sephiroth didn’t seem to know what to make of Sora. _No one_ spoke to him so casually. “And you are Sora?” 

“Uh huh.” Sora grinned. “I’m Riku’s soulmate.” 

“I guess that explains Riku’s eyes going crazy. Maybe.” Cloud muttered. 

Sora tilted his head back to look at his eyes. “What’s wrong with your eyes?” 

Riku snorted. “It’s not normal for eyes to change color here.” It just made Sora laugh. 

“You were the one affecting Riku?” Sephiroth asked carefully. “The voice he was hearing in his dreams?” 

“Uh huh.” Sora nodded. “I think it was because i dove from another world, it changed how Riku remembered me in his dreams which i didn’t account for at all.” 

“Because you aren’t supposed to leave the dreamscape.” Riku said. 

“Well oh well, i’m here.” Sora said as if that was that. “You’re _my_ dream eater.”

“What’s a dream eater?” Squall asked dryly. 

Sora blinked. “A being that eats dreams.” There was a clear ‘duh’ in his tone that Riku was grateful he didn’t verbalize. “More specifically they eat nightmares and destroy night terrors.” Sora grinned. “Which i no longer have to worry about.” 

Sephiroth’s gaze shifted to Riku. “Explain.” 

Riku smiled a little. “Sora is a dream idol. A symbol of light and good magic. Nightmares and night terrors try to destroy the idols who are protected by the dream eaters. When things get really nasty, the dream wishes are summoned and then the real battles happen.” He couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little. 

“Since i’m no longer in the dreamscape, i don’t have to worry about nearly getting eaten or whatever. Not that it was ever a real issue.” Sora shrugged. “Riku’s always been my dream eater and i’ve been perfectly safe.” 

“How did you get here?” Cloud asked, brows furrowed. He'd been under the impression that one could not travel to and from dreamscape psychically. 

“Oh, simple.” Sora said, holding his hand out and a key appeared, a giant, sword sized key. “I opened the door.” 

“Door…”

“Oh fuck.” Riku muttered, realizing he had access to his dream eater magic and summoning his own sword, way to dawn. “Awesome.” 

“Back the fuck up.” Squall almost scowled. “You can hardly summon a basic fire spell in class but you’ve teleported, moved at ridiculous speed, summoned and performed the highest level gravity spell there is. What gives?” 

“You’re magic has increased tenfold…” Sephiroth said. He didn’t need to see Riku use it, they could all feel it. 

Sora’s wings perked up again, “Oh, my fault again. See, Riku is like all dream eaters. Stupidly over protective. He wrapped most of his magic around me to keep me safe from night terrors while he was here in the waking world and not around to protect me. So it means while he was here, he had very little of his own.” 

“And now that you’re here, his magic returned?” Cloud guessed. 

“Uh huh, i guess the spell got jarred when i fell into this world and it returned to Riku.” Sora grinned. 

Riku sighed a little, letting his sword disappear again. “You needed it more than i did.” 

Squall raised a brow. “You’d rather get your ass kicked in class?” 

“Rather than risk a nightmare killing Sora? Yeah, every time.” Riku nodded, not surprised when Sora turned around in a whirl to wrap his arms and wings both around him. It was the warmest and most perfect embrace he'd ever been apart of. 

“I see…” Sephiroth said, almost too quietly to be properly heard. “And you started seeing color when?” 

Riku blinked. “Always in my dreams. The dreamscape doesn’t contain color blindness. Everyone sees in color. I guess…” 

Sora looked up at him, eyes huge and apologetic. “Was it messing with you in your waking hours? Since i started falling?” 

“That’s it.” Riku agreed suddenly. “Yeah. I started remembering more snippets of my dreams the last few weeks since you dove. I guess with you closer? I dunno.” 

“Sorry Riku.” Sora cupped Riku's cheek again and nuzzled their noses together. “Now that we’ve met physically it shouldn’t go away again right?” 

“Right.” 

“Good!” Sora’s smile was a beacon in the dreamscape. 

“Well then…” Cloud crossed his arms, a faint smile appeared. “Congratulations Riku.” 

“I…” he felt his face go hot as he looked up at the older three men. All of who could see in color too. “Thank you.” 

Sephiroth just shook his head but Riku could tell his father was pleased. “I trust you will be less distracted in your school work from here on out?” 

“I’ll do my best, dad.” Riku chuckled, knowing he’d have all new distractions. 

“I’ll look forward to seeing you with your magic actually intact.” Squall mused, and he likely wanted to find out what Sora was capable of too. 

“Riku’s amazing!” Sora beamed, wings finally folding neatly against his back. “This is your school right? Your, um, military place right? Like the towers for dream wishes? Show me! You promised.” 

“I did.” Riku said softly, taking his hand. He looked up at Sephiroth before Sora could take off. “Do i… still have the day off?” 

Sephiroth huffed, definitely amused. “Yes. Take the day to show your angel around.” 

“Angel?” Sora blinked. “Me? I’m not an angel. I'm.. a dream idol.” 

Riku’s smile grew. “Good luck explaining that one over and over again.” 

He watched as Sora’s confusion grew but it was overshadowed by the threat of something new. Sora loved new things. He loved adventure and he loved getting into trouble. The academy was not ready for Sora. 

“Go. Enjoy...your day off.” Sephioth offered and Riku was pleased to see his father relieved. His stomach fluttering with butterflies. His father seemed fine with his soulmate. It was a hell of a turn of evenets. 

“Okay. Good!” Sora grinned, tugging on Riku’s hand to get him moving. “C’mon. Show me fun things! I’m staying with you, where are we staying!? Are there a lot of people here, you know i like meeting people.” 

“Relax, please.” Riku sighed, getting pulled back along. Sora was fast, much faster than a lot of people at the academy. He was going to be a hell of a surprise.“It will get boring soon.” 

“Impossible.” Sora said, quickly getting tired of walking and stretching his wings out to lift himself a few feet in the air where he could still hold onto Riku’s hand. He didn’t even have to flap his wings to attain flight which was an odd sight. 

“You’re here. That’s all i need. You hear that?” Sora asked. 

“Hear what?” Riku asked, but the moment he paused to listen, he heard it. The symphony created between their hearts in perfect harmony. The song that was constantly stuck in his head. 

Dearly Beloved.

“Hear it?” Sora repeated with a soft smile. 

“Yeah. I do.” 

Sora squeezed his hand. “I’ve spent years sharing my world with you. Now it’s your turn, kay?” 

“Honestly, it sounds perfect.” Riku agreed softly, looking out over the academy with fresh eyes. It was a brighter place than he ever imagined, but Sora made everything brighter. 

His dream idol landed beside him again and clung to Riku’s arm. He finally had his soulmate and a colorful world all at once.


End file.
